wii_sports_super_fanon_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
South Wuhu Island
People's Republic of Wuhu Island '', also known as '''South Wuhu Island (And just as Wuhu Island after the war), was a republic that covered the town, the beach, the hotel near the town, the houses north-west of the island, the summerstone castle, and wedge Island, and occasionally the volcano, of the current wuhu territory History Wuhu Island Civil War 'check Wuhu Island Civil War for more information 1950's After the war, Guest B forced all the inhabitants of the Island to celebrate, and forced the remaining U.S. Army members to work at the factories, and members of The North Wuhu Army were given long sentences or were excecuted by firing squad. He also introduced the Apatheid into the island, which caused some controversy. He also made firing squad the method of execution for crimes committed for state workers and army members, hanging for white people, and decapitation for others. He also announced a five year plan, after the one of winning the civil war, this time prioritizing industrial output and income. He announced that if Matt were to return, he will be instantly killed. He also announced that the island will proritize the car industry and liberize trade, although he said that "all things that can be grown or manufactured in the island won't be imported" . Between 1950 and 1955, nothing important happened, but the Gross Domestic Product went fom 100K$ to 100M$. The five year plan was the same but with higher objectives, as the original was were achieved. In New year's day 1956, Abby defected the island and arrived in Canada the next day, announcing that Matt was still alive. At first, Guest B didn't believe it, but after the other guests (minus guest C, as he died in the war when the volcano erupted) confirmed it to be true, he turned Wuhu Island totalitarian again, breaking the peace treaty, and used execution for any crime as punishment,and reintroduced the secret police, this caused the death of nearly a third of the adults in the island. 1960's Due to international pressure, the island went back to the state before Matt was revealed to be alive, and created the wuhu island senate, which was responsible for passing laws to stop international pressure. He also created 5 districts; wedge island, maka wuhu, beach territory, the town, and northern region of wuhu. This calmed international pressure. He also excused himself of breaking the peace treaty, and announced that the next five year plan would be to; 1) find and execute Matt for various reasons 2) increase the income, and 3) get better relations with other nations 1965-1969 a Japanese warship entered wuhu island territory, which was mistaken for an invasion, so the authorities quickly bombed and made it sank, which caused international sanctions. Guest B said that "he knew people will try to get rid of me" so he eliminated the Senate and increased the security around the island, and limited the freedom of speech. The current five year plan was to be able to be substantial without imports. 1970's After being an isolated country for a few years, wuhu island went back to the modern world in January 15th, 1970. Guest B slightly increased the freedom of speech, but no more changes were made. The Island was hit by typhon George which killed all crops on the island, causing a famine, which to combat, increased the debt of the island by 50%, which caused guest B to panic severly and started to produce more money, which was met with 50% inflation. This caused protest island wide, which caused arrests and executions. 1975-1979, final years and arrest of Guest B In 1975, a rebel group named "Mattist Liberation Armed Forces" sabotaged the crops of the island, causing a famine once again, to combat this, anyone involved with them would be executed, and the island was even more militarized than ever. In 1976 the group was arrested, only to be discovered that it was only a fraction of it, which caused the Summer of Saboteges. in which the island lost half of it's industrial production. In 1977, Matt was seen blowing up a statue of Guest E, Guest B's wife, which was severely sick at the time. This triggered Guest B to the point he asked the Soviet Union to help, which it agreed, and arrested about half of the know group. 1978, the group hijacked a car in the parade celebrating Guest E's Birthday, in which 10 people lost their lives after getting run over. This caused a emergency check of all propreties to find evidence, which wasn't found. 1979, the U.S. had given the group new military equipment to combat the revolutionary party, and after a few sabotage missions, on new years eve, Matt along with his best men went into summerstone castle, killing Guest F in the process, and managing to take over the government and arrest Guest B and party members. Legacy This left a huge debt to the new goverment. It also left a huge industrial and military base, however.